Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2011-7128 discloses, as a lid attachment member that is welded to an open portion of a container and to which a lid of the container is to be attached, a unit mounting plate that is equipped with a metal plate portion formed in an annular shape and a plate holding portion made of resin and disposed on the outer peripheral portion of the metal plate portion.